Secret Love Robrae
by howaesthetical
Summary: Ignorance is bliss. (obviously I don't own Teen Titans)
1. o n e

\- Raven -

Meditating is definitely the only thing that keeps me sane. I would probably destroy everything if I didn't keep my emotions in check. Which is what I'm so close to doing if Beast Boy and Cyborg don't shut it. I can hear them all the way from the living room. Distracting and annoying.

I hear a low knock on my door and then Robin walks in with a plate of cookies. "I knew they would probably be making you anxious so I brought you something to cheer you up." "Thanks." I say.

"I was wondering..." Robin drifts off. "What?" I ask calmly, trying to regain my composure. "Maybe you would, I don't know... Like to go get out of the house... With me..." He seems nervous. Weird considering we've gone out just the two of us plenty of times before.

I ponder for a second. "Sure." I shrug. He relaxes a bit and says "Great!" I get up and we head to the living room to leave. "Hey guys, Raven and I are going to go to the park." We don't really get a response more so just some weird noises as the boys are too engulfed in their video games to notice anything else.

Once we're in the city, we quickly arrive at the park. "It's such a beautiful day." Robin tells me how much he loves the sun and blue sky. "It just makes me feel, happy. Like I can do anything. Figuratively speaking of course; I feel like I can fly." I laugh a little and say, "Well, flying is pretty great." "Tell me about it." He responds. I nod, trying to find the right words. "It's like, swimming I guess but minus the breathe holding and being soaked afterwards."

He laughs saying, "it sounds wonderful." "Oh it is! It's a freedom of some sort, just like you said, makes you feel like you can do anything." I say. We sit on a park bench and bask in the rays of the sun. Well he does at least. I don't tan that well considering my skin tone and what not.

I watch as people pass, Children, parents, elderly people. It's actually kind of relaxing. Seeing people enjoy themselves, leaving their worries at home and having a great time with their families. I look too see Robin staring at me with a smile on his face. "What?" I ask. "Nothing. Just, it's nice. Seeing you smile." I hadn't even realized that I was doing that. I quickly straighten my face and look away. Embarrassed that I wasn't aware. "Yeah..." I trail off, not knowing what to say.

Thinking about how he was looking at me, just makes me feel like I might barf. In a good way! If that's even possible? I'm not at all sure. "Um, we should probably head back home." I say, still slightly embarrassed. "Yeah. We should." Robin replies. Why is he so weird today? I plan on it figuring out so I ask him, "what's gotten into you today?"

"What are you talking about?" He seems a little nervous again. "I mean, why are you so nervous? And why are you looking at me like that?" I stop walking, as does he and we stare at each other for a few seconds before he says, "I, um, just, I don't know." He says defeated. "Well, stop it. It's weird." I say. "Oh, I'm weird?" He says slightly angry. "Why are you getting so worked up? I just said that it's weird that you're nervous."

He calms and replies, "maybe you make me nervous." Then continues walking. I stand their dumbfounded. I make him nervous? What kind of joke is this. Pretty boy gets nervous... Because of, me? "I catch up to him and say "what? How on earth do I make you nervous?" He continues walking, ignoring my question. "Robin! Tell me."

He stops again and I can see the blush in his cheeks. He scratches the back of his neck. The ultimate boy sign meaning it's either awkward or he's nervous. With his track record today I'm going with nervous. Of course I have no idea why because now he's nervous to tell me why he's nervous.

"It's just. You." "Me? What did I do?" "Nothing no it's not something you did, it's, like, I kind of... I mean." He is flustered and it's aggravating me a little, "just spit it out." I demand. "You make me nervous because I like you!" He almost yells.

I am a taken back. Probably with the most ridiculous look on my face. Again he's very nervous and very red. How do I even respond to that. I mean yeah I like him. As a friend. And maybe more than that. But Star has a thing for him and I kind of thought he did too. So I pushed these feelings back and now I'm not sure what to say because, well, Star is an amazing friend and how can I betray her like this. I mean, what if she is in love with him and here we are confessing our feelings and then she finds out and is heartbroken.

I may be half demon but I'm not a backstabbing bestfriend. Remembering I still have to respond to Robin I try and rationalize as much as possible. "You... You... You like... Me?" Well I tried? Kind of not really wow Raven get it together. "Yes. I do. I like you Rae." Robin says. "I like you too, but..." "But what?" "But Starfire."

"Oh. Right. She just has a little crush on me." He says. "I thought you liked her too?" "What no! No! I mean yes I like her but like just a friend kind of way. I am close with her because I want her to feel welcome and try and explain earth and human things to her." I'm so very stunned to hear that. "That's nice, but she likes you." "I know, and I liked her too but not like I like you."

"I could never do that to her, she likes you and if we like each other it's just going to hurt her and I don't want to do that!" I explain. "I know. I know you would never hurt any of our friends on purpose, especially Star. But we shouldn't let that stand in the way of our happiness. And I doubt she would want to do that either." Robin has a point.

Doubt starts to creep in. "How do you know we are each other's happiness. What if we 'go out' and then break up. It would be all for nothing and three people would have gotten hurt in the end." Robin looks away and then back at me and say, "I'm not sure. We just have to roll with the punches." I respond, "I really don't want to hurt her."

He gently grabs my hand. "You deserve love Rae. I want to be the person to give it to you." I feel my stomach go all haywire at the sound of that. "Maybe, for now at least, we can just keep it between you and I. See where this leads us." He's willing to keep it quiet for me? "Yes." He seems startled that I actually agreed and then a wide grin takes over his adorable face and he responds, "wonderful!" I smile back at him, luckily my skin doesn't turn red because my cheeks are hot from a "blush" and wow this is what it's like to feel happiness from a relationship.

I feel guilty because Star would be upset if she find out but I try not to think of that as Robin engulfs me in a hug. He grabs ahold of my face, pushes a strand of hair away and says, "I've waited for this moment forever. Raven will you be my girlfriend?" I smile and respond, "Yes, of course Robin."

And so begins the secret love.


	2. t w o

It's been two days since Robin and I have been dating. We haven't really had time to be alone so it's just stealing glances and gawking. I'm not even sure how to take things further so I guess it's just this for now. It isn't that bad. We plan on going out later tonight for a dinner or something, just the two of us.

There is a knock at my door. Already sensing who it is I let Robin walk in and plop down on my bed. "Hey, we're all set" He says excitedly. "Good." "When should we leave?" I reply, "We can just tell them we're going to go pick up a few groceries. They don't like shopping much." Robin nods "Cool. Just us, on a date, alone."

My face and ears beat up. "Yeah." We stare at each other for a little. Robin finally speaks up, "Yeah, so we will leave... Now?" "Sure, let's go." I stand and grab my robe, putting it on as we enter the living room. Beast Boy and Cyborg are playing videos of course and Star must be in her room.

"Robin and I are going to pick up a few things from the grocery store. Be back in a while!" As we're walking out Beast Boy yells, "Buy some corn please!" We laugh and exit the building.

We arrive into town and immediately go to Grub Grill, the local foodie place that's all the rage. The waitress gives us a booth and our menus, then walks away letting us decide what we want. Robin looks through the menu with a very cute serious face that I can't help but to laugh out loud at. "What?" Robin asks confused at my outburst.

"Nothing, nothing." I say as I look at my menu, biting my lip to keep from laughing again. Robin playfully glares at me and I ignore it as a waiter walks up to our table. He seems a bit shocked at first. His smile grows and he says, "Woaah you guys are the Teen Titans! Awesome I'm serving the Teen Titans. Man, I so gotta tweet this later!"

Robin laughs a bit and says "nice to meet you, I'm-" "Robin! I know! I'm Andrew, you're like my inspiration man!" Robin laughs lightly saying "Yeah, thanks bro!" I watch in amusement as Robin gets flustered talking to an admirer. "Yo! You're Raven! Oh man today is just my lucky day! You two are my favorites!"

I thank him and he asks us what we want to order. "I'll take the classic burger." I say and Robin says the same. "Alrighty dudes! Coming right up!" He walks away after taking our menus smiling. "That was a bit weird. Ha" Robin says. "Only a little" I reply.

Throughout the date we have a great laugh and talk about a lot of things. We get to know each other on a real level and hearing what he thinks about stuff is great. His voice is like music to my ears, I could listen all day.

We are walking back home now, Robin has my hand in his and is swinging them back and forth. The night air feels good against my of course hot cheeks. He does this to me! It's wonderful and annoying. We sit at the park bench and stare at each other's eyes. Cheesy I know, but it's as if the world has stopped and it's just us two.

I am the first to speak saying, "this was fun!" Robin smiles and says "yes I really enjoyed spending time with you Rae!" I blush again, of course. He then looks down at my lips my breathe hitches. I know he wants to kiss me but I'm not sure if it's right. I just can't get Star out of my head! She is so innocent and pure and sweet and I know I'm literally Satan's spawn but I don't want to hurt her!

But it's Robin! I've been crushing on him since, forever! Is he worth it? I don't know. Maybe. The thought of us not working out and everything being awkward for everyone runs through my mind just as Robin leans forward, I look away and clear my throat. He barely misses cheek and I grab his shirt lightly and say, "not yet."

He nods. Hopefully understanding that this is crazy! No boy is worth losing a good friendship over. But maybe if Star really cared about him and his happiness, she'd let him go. Or maybe she doesn't like him anymore at all. I'm a mess and I don't even hear the words Robin just said. I just nod.

"Alright, let's go." Robin says softly. He stands and reaches out his hand. We walk again hand in hand. "I know you aren't sure of us." Oh right the bond "Give us a chance. Give me a chance." I want to I really want to kiss him but damn it'd be messy.

I'm overthinking. He's right I deserve to be happy. If someone else comes in the way of that then sorry but I deserve happiness!

I stop. He too stops and looks at me confused. "What?" "Screw it!" I say as I grab his collar and slam our lips together. He's surprised but smiles and kisses back. This is what cloud 9 feels like. Amazing bliss and amazing kiss. We pull apart and I let him go. Taking his hand, with a huge grin, we make our way back home.

When we finally make it back, all the lights are off and we go to head to our rooms. Right before I go into mine Robin tugs on my hand and spins me around. I smile up at him and he kisses me. His lips are so soft, like rose petals. His arms are around my waist and my hands in his hair. I open my mouth to let his tongue in and we are breathless in a minute.

His forehead is on mine and we stay like that for a while. Smiling. "I like you Raven." "I like you too Robin." We are two suckers falling faster and faster and I'm not sure if I care that we won't be able to get up. All I know is Robin is amazing to me. One last peck and I go into my room. I fall asleep that night with a big smile and a pounding heart.

Robin's POV:

I'm laying in bed and all I can think is "Raven is incredible". The way she unexpectedly kissed me. I can't wipe the smile off my face and I don't want to. She's this perfect person and I think I'm falling in love with her. She's hesitant and I understand but the way she makes me feel clouds my judgement of everybody and everything else. Yep, I'm in love. I can live with that. As long as Rae is right by my side.

This is the moment where is all began.


End file.
